


Burned Into Me

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cleanliness, Filthy, Gen, Hysteria, Skin, Tears, feeling dirty, fingertips, mention of previous rape, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt my skin burn hotly, fingertips etched into it forever where he had touched me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #31: Filth.
> 
> Though this supposed to be an original work and a standalone, as [DrH](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH) pointed out, this drabble could be read as a continuation of my Life On Mars fic [Projection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395180).

The water cascaded down on me and I choked on my tears in the back of my throat. My body was wrecked with sobs that got increasingly louder by the minute, until it turned into a full blown hysteria.

I still felt his eyes on me; clouded, hungry, crazy. I felt my skin burn hotly, fingertips etched into it forever where he had touched me.

Though the pool of water that gathered around my feet looked clear I still felt filthy. I just wanted to be clean again but I knew this wouldn’t go away. Ever. I was stained and yet, I still loved him so much that it hurt.


End file.
